Existing “wet” locations such as agricultural barns and livestock buildings typically have watertight incandescent light fixtures that are sometimes called “Jar Fixtures”, “Utility fixtures”, or “Jelly Jar Fixtures.” These fixtures are typically comprised of a standard light bulb (lamp) socket, such as an Edison socket, disposed within a larger threaded base fixture. As skilled artisans would appreciate, a variety of other sockets may be used. The base fixture is in turn configured to receive a watertight threaded glass jar that can be easily and conveniently be threadably connected with the threaded base to enclose the electric lamp socket (and its light source (lamp) such as an incandescent or compact fluorescent connected thereto).
Accordingly, an LED Light capable of coupling to an existing base was previously developed, as is found in provisional application 62/107,810, filed Jan. 26, 2015 and entitled “Unitary LED Light,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. A water-tight junction box was developed as a further implementation of a modular LED light system was filed as on May 1, 2015 as provisional application 62/155,983 and entitled “LED Light Fixture,” which is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Further improvements to the junction box and sub-assembly components were represented in provisional application 62/204,599, filed on Aug. 13, 2015 and entitled “Screw-Less and Tool-Less Twist and Lock Fixture Assembly,” which is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present disclosure seeks to expand upon this technology by providing a modular LED lighting and electrical junction enclosure system 1 which incorporates an LED lamp and various connection and enclosure components. For example, in certain implementations the LED lamp is capable of being retro-fitted into an existing electric lamp socketed fixture, while in alternate embodiments, an improved fastener-less and tool-less twist and lock is provided for faster, more efficient, water-tight installation. The various embodiments provided can be installed in wet location settings such as agricultural, commercial, industrial and residential areas, and is adapted to work with low wattage light sources such as LED and CFL. Additionally, the electrical junction enclosure (commonly referred to as an “outlet box”) is capable of replacing several existing electrical enclosure sizes with just one universal size enclosure with an improved fastener-less and tool-less twist and lock assembly.